Attilan
Attilan was the city of the Inhuman kingdom led by the Inhuman Royal Family. Founded by a group of Inhumans fleeing persecution from Earth to the safety of the Moon, it progressively grew to a city inhabited by hundreds of Inhumans and organized according to a caste system. When Maximus tried to take over the city with a coup d'état, his lack of control over the situation led to the destruction of the city and its relocation to Earth. History Creation Fearing persecution, a small civilization of Inhumans agreed that they could not live in peace alongside Humans and decided to leave Earth to colonize the Moon. They built the city of Attilan within a protective dome that protected them from the effects of outer space while also keeping them hidden from both the Humans and the Kree.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Caste System Due to the small size of the city and the growing number of Inhumans, the Inhuman Royal Family introduced a strict caste system to ensure the city's long term survival. Once an Inhuman would have undergo Terrigenesis under the overseeing of the Royal Family and the Genetic Council, those with powers that could potentially benefit the city were valued and given opportunities to assume high positions within the society, while those with powers of little use to the city were forced into a form of forced labor by working in the mines and doing the manual tasks to help keep the city sustainable for future Inhumans. Black Bolt's Rule Black Bolt, the son of King Agon and Queen Rynda accidentally killed his parents due to a manipulation from his brother Maximus. From this point, the Genetic Council publicly supported the transition of power to Black Bolt. Though initially reluctant to take the throne, Black Bolt accepted as Kitang informed him that his power alone could be the only weapon that could protect the people of the city from an ancient enemy.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt and Medusa rule over Attilan]] As King, Black Bolt sought the immediate support of his cousins Karnak, Triton and Gorgon who he declared members of his Inhuman Royal Family alongside his brother Maximus. They would serve alongside him as the main governing body, followed by the support of the Genetic Council. When Black Bolt married Medusa, she immediately became a member of the Royal Family and to honor her Black Bolt declared her sister Crystal a Princess of Attilan. Though Black Bolt's rule had been a peaceful one, the people of Attilan had grown tired of the caste system and the resources of the city were stretched to the point where many felt the King and Queen were doing little to boost morale amongst the population and had failed to successfully address the issues affecting the people. The city was nearly discovered by a Callisto Aerospace Rover which bumped into Attilan's protective dome before being destroyed by Gorgon. Maximus' Revolution Taking advantage of the people's concerns, Prince Maximus began to seek support for himself to be crowned King in place of his brother. Maximus attempted to capture and imprison the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family to force a transition of power to himself but they all escaped Attilan and fled to Earth.Inhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us declares himself as the new King of Attilan]] Fearing their return, Maximus attempted to send a squad of Attilan Royal Guards loyal to his cause to capture or kill his family on Earth, but they successfully defeated their attackers on multiple occasions. During their absence, Maximus declared himself King and used his influence over the Royal Guard to gain absolute control over the city. He promised his supporters that he would lead an Inhuman army to Earth and through the combined strengths of the Inhumans they would successfully conquer Earth and use its fertile lands to rebuild a new Attilan that could sustain a larger Inhuman population without the need of an unfair caste system. Maximus also ensured that the Genetic Council overseeing all the matters related to Terrigenesis was acquired to his cause, be it by murder or intimidation. Despite Maximus having led his revolution with the people's support and was acclaimed during his speeches, some inhabitants plotted against him and tried to initiate a counter-revolution, supported by Maximus' former friend and new head of the Genetic Council Tibor. However, Maximus was informed of the conspiracy, prompting him to execute Tibor and imprison the rebels.Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon Return of the Royal Family and Medusa parley with Maximus]] Black Bolt and the others eventually returned to Attilan and used their knowledge of the city to counter attack King Maximus. A parley was held during which the Inhuman Royal Family offered to grant Maximus with the possibility of undergoing a second Terrigenesis and to be pardoned for his crimes in exchange for the return of the throne to them, but Maximus, feeling insulted, refused. and Auran revive Gorgon]] Meanwhile, Karnak and Auran successfully revived Gorgon, who had been killed during his time on Earth, by making him undergo a second Terrigenesis. However, the process left him heavily disturbed and he killed the Human geneticist Evan Declan in an access of rage. Gorgon was later captured by the Attilan Royal Guard and was locked in the Quiet Room, where Karnak had also been imprisoned. Both of them later escaped. Maximus, fearing that he may lose the throne, compromised the dome protecting the city from the deep space environment. He planned to use the dome as a way to force his family to hand themselves in return for the dome to be restored to safe and secure levels.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land Black Bolt successfully captured Maximus but the dome had been unstable for too long and Maximus was unable to prevent the collapse. As punishment, Black Bolt imprisoned Maximus in Attilan's lowest and most secure bunker while the rest of the Royal Family evacuated the people of Attilan. Destruction Attilan's protective dome eventually collapsed around Black Bolt. Fortunately, the Royal family was able to arrange an evacuation to Earth to save the people of Attilan and Black Bolt successfully followed his people to Earth. Attilan's destruction seemed to send a signal to outer space as the Words of Creation printed on the throne of the monarch within the city began to light up as if it was sending a beacon. Reestablished on Earth ]] Now considering themselves refugees on Earth, the people of Attilan turned to King Black Bolt and Queen Medusa for guidance on what to do as a society. With the help of Humans, Black Bolt and Medusa led the Inhumans into building a new Attilan on Earth. Trivia *In the comics, Attilan was originally an island in the North Atlantic Ocean, that became home to the Inhumans. It had the ability to be moved and it was taken to locations such as the Himalayas, the Blue Area of the Moon, and even Hala before being destroyed by Black Bolt during his fight with Thanos as seen in the Infinity storyline. It was later reconstructed as New Attilan within New York. Behind the Scenes *Roel Reiné described Attilan as "a caste system. When you have a good superpower you are at the top of the caste and if you have a bad superpower you are in the lower caste. This makes this world not really good.” EXCLUSIVE: ‘INHUMANS’ DIRECTOR REVEALS OBSCURE EASTER EGG HIDDEN IN TRAILER References External Links * * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Inhumans (TV series) Locations